


Intimate Details

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus rethinks his stance on some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Details

**Title:** Intimate Details  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #45: The Quibbler  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Severus rethinks his stance on some things.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Sadly, this is not very porny. :(  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Intimate Details

~

“I refuse.”

“Please?” Harry was beseeching him. Severus hated that.

“ _The Quibbler_ isn’t a proper newspaper. Lovegood will probably report on imaginary creatures rather than on us.”

“She won’t.”

Severus sighed. “You’re very insistent. I thought you didn’t care what the public thought of you?”

Harry clasped Severus’ arm. “I care what they think of _you_ , though. It’s time they hear our true story.”

Remembering the drubbing he’d received in the _Prophet_ for having married Harry, Severus hesitated.

“Please?”

Severus relented. “Very well. But no intimate details.”

“All right.” Harry grinned. “Realise Luna may make them up, though.”

Severus groaned.

~


End file.
